Die Alone
Description "Die Alone" is a man in a suit who appears at the funerals of people who have no one else to attend. While it has been suggested he isn't paranormal, Die Alone has appeared at the funerals of people all over the world and it is very unlikely a normal man would know so many people have died. Habitat Die Alone can usually be found at cemeteries or at churches. He only attends them when someone has died and has no one to mourn them. Behavior Die Alone treats everyone he visits as if they are a family member or friend of his even though he freely admits that he doesn't know any of the people he visits personally. During their funeral, he will mourn them, do short prayers for them, and so on. Die Alone can also be found appearing at the side of people on their death beds, either playing the role of a priest and allowing them to confess their sins before they die or simply lending an ear for them to say their final words to. The country that Die Alone is in doesn't matter, as he seems to be omnilingual and can speak all languages. Die Alone's motive for this is unknown. Many believe he just does these actions out of the kindness of his heart and I personally truly want to believe this. Die Alone is a constant reminder that not all Phenomena are evil. Transcript The following is a transcript of a conversation between Die Alone and a priest at a funeral. ---- Die Alone comes of some rain and places a hand on the deceased man's casket. *'Priest: '''Do you know him? *'Die Alone:' No. Silence. *'Priest:' Then why are you here if you don't mind me asking? *'Die Alone:' ...I'm not sure. Silence. *'Die Alone: He didn't really have that many people in his life, did he? *'''Priest: No, I suppose not. *'Die Alone:' His mom's alive you know. *'Priest:' What? *'Die Alone:' His mom's alive and she didn't bother to attend his funeral. Same goes for his son and daughter-in-law. *'Priest:' How do you know that? *'Die Alone: '''I know a lot of things. It's... sorta like my job to know this stuff. *'Priest:' Who are you? *'Die Alone:' I'm a wanderer. I like to keep people company. *'Priest:' That's very noble of you. *'Die Alone:' Thanks. The casket begins to lower. *'Die Alone:' He was a good guy you know. He served at homeless shelters, he helped a lot of people... he even worked at a suicide hotline... *'Priest:' Where did you come from? *'Die Alone:' You probably wouldn't understand even if I told you. The priest and Die Alone sit in silence until the casket is fully buried, at which point Die Alone begins to leave. *'Die Alone: '''Thanks for the talk. ---- Transcribed by someone who wishes to remain anonymous. Note *In the transcript, Die Alone implies it may be extradimensional/extraterrestrial by claiming the priest wouldn't understand where he's from. Category:Low Threat-Level Category:Male Category:Paranormal Humanoid Category:Active Phenomena Category:Global-Based Phenomena